Nala/Relationships
Family Simba She knew Simba as a cub and the two were friends when they were kids. When they reunited several years laters she fell in love and fought with Simba against Scar. Nala loves her mate very dearly and has a great deal of faith in him both as a mate and as a king. When Simba is feeling doubtful over anything, Nala is always there to give him her support. She is also the one who is able to convince Simba into doing things, such as the Christmas performance for Timon and Pumbaa. Nala fears for her mate whenever he is in severe danger, such as the time when he fell into a sinkhole in Bunga and the King, and when he becomes ill in The Scorpion's Sting, as she stays by his side until he is healed, showing her love and loyalty to her mate. Kion Nala appears to have a close mother-son relationship with her son Kion. Unlike Simba, she accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he defeated Janja and his clan and rescued Kiara. Kion cares about her deeply and becomes concerned about her whenever she's in danger, as seen in Never Roar Again. When Kion is blemished with the Mark of Evil, Nala is deeply concerned for her only son, and continues to miss him years later and is overjoyed when she not only sees him return, but when he becomes King of the Tree of Life. Kiara Nala and her daughter Kiara are shown to have a loving mother-daughter relationship, and Kiara enjoys learning about the importance of hunting and tracking from her. Nala always worries for her daughter whenever she's in danger and has faith in her knowing she can and will be a good future queen. Mufasa And Sarabi Nala has a good relationship with Simba's parents. Mufasa saved her from the hyenas when she was a cub. Sarabi helped her and Simba fight in the battle against Scar after finding out that it was he that killed Mufasa. Her Father Nala probably had a good relationship with her father. Kovu As Kovu is Kiara’s mate and her future King Consort, Nala is on especially good terms with him and has accepted him as a member of the royal family. Rani Rani becomes part of Nala's family after Kion becomes the king of the Tree of Life. Askari Nala was shocked to see Askari just like the rest of her family. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Zazu Zazu works for the queen as her Royal Advisor, who reports everything to her and Simba. He and Nala both helped encourage Simba to give his speech at Aminifu's funeral, showing how well the two work together. In general, the two are good friends. Rafiki When Nala first hears Kion's roar, she tells a doubting Simba to listen to Rafiki, knowing it is time for her son to fulfill his destiny. Rafiki is a close friend of the royal family who always helps them out if they are sick or hurt. From what we have seen so far, the two seem to be good friends, with Nala having much trust in Rafiki as their Royal Mjuzi. Hadithi Not only are the birds of the Pride Lands fans of Hadithi, but the queen of the Pride Lands is also a fan of Hadithi too as she believed him to be a hero when they first met and has, in fact, praised him twice in the episode, Ono's Idol. She later watches the eagle praise Ono for his true bravery in the Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Ajabu When Kion introduced his parents to Ajabu, he explained that Ajabu had come to the Pride Lands as a visitor, but wished to stay with their blessing. Simba and Nala warmly agree, and Nala states their gladness to have him there. Makuu Before his reformation, Makuu showed no loyalty towards the queen. In Never Roar Again, after he and his float took over the Flood Plains, Nala informed Makuu that he was not entitled to owning them. Makuu refused and had two of his crocodiles pull the lioness into the water, using her as leverage against Kion. Regardless, Kion used the roar in a new unique way, blowing away the whole float, and then Makuu, thus saving Nala. Tiifu Tiifu loves being around Kiara's mom Nala. She always wants to be with her no matter what she's doing. She also wants to impress the queen. However, she can be annoyed with her at times seen in The Underground Adventure, where Tiifu called the Lion Guard for a minor emergency. Zuri Zuri loves being around Kiara's mom Nala. She always wants to be with her no matter what she's doing. She also wants to impress the queen. However, she can be annoyed with her at times seen in The Underground Adventure, where Zuri called the Lion Guard for a minor emergency. Basi Nala and Basi are allies since watching for Mashindano later Makuu defeat Pua and he turns and banished from his former float. The Lion Guard Nala has close relationships with all of the members in the Lion Guard. They all saved her from Janja's clan in Never Roar Again. Timon and Pumbaa Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa are good friends. After finding out that Bunga wants to put on a Christmas show to make Dandy Claws comes. Just like her daughter Kiara; Nala wanted to be in the performance. She made Simba to it do since Timon and Pumbaa did so much for him. Makini She has a very good relationship with Makini. Upon first meeting her, Nala was glad to have her as Kiara's royal mjuzi. Ma Tembo Nala seems to have a good relationship with Ma Tembo. She appears to her father's funeral with the king and Zazu. Dhahabu Nala welcomes Dhahabu into the Pride Lands and becomes good friends with her. Janja When she confronts Janja and his clan in the Pride Lands, Nala orders them to go back into the Outlands, but instead, they attempt to attack her and have her surrounded until Kion roars at the hyenas out of anger until they are back where they belong. In The Rise of Scar, Janja threatens to kill her again as part of his plan to revive the spirit of Scar. He is also shown to have no respect for the queen at all. As seen in Never Roar Again, he believes that she is weak and powerless. However, it seems Nala has forgiven Janja for his actions as he can be seen cheering with the Pride Landers and the Royal Family when Simba announces that peace will return to the Pride Lands. Cheezi, Nne, Chungu, and Tano Nala sees Chungu, Cheezi, Nne, and Tano as enemies since they tried to attack her in Never Roar Again. However, it seems Nala has forgiven them for their actions as they can be seen cheering with the Pride Landers and the Royal Family when Simba announces that peace will return to the Pride Lands. Anga Anga is on good terms with the queen. She helps her get off of Pride Rock and fight Scar. Jasiri Jasiri is allied with her even though she's a hyena. Jasiri helps her defeat Scar, and she seems to respect her as she respects Nala. Shujaa Shujaa is good friends with the queen of the Pride Lands. Vitani and her Lion Guard After Vitani and the rest of Zira’s pride reformed, Nala was on good terms with them, especially the members of the new Lion Guard as they are now defending the Pridelands. Azaad Nala gets excitied to meet Azaad and thanks him for bring the guard home safe. Shabaha, Kasi, Imara, And Tazama After Zira completes her journey through the Circle of Life Simba welcomes these lionesses to Simba's pride. Nala starts to trust these lions along with Vitani and Kovu. Enemies Scar Nala hates Scar just as much as Simba. After Simba fled the Pride Lands following his father's death, she believed that Simba died alongside his father in the wildebeest stampede. However, Nala discovered that Simba survived when they were older and urged him to return to the Pride Lands and claim his rightful place as king. She stood by Simba's side when he fought Scar and after finding out that Scar was behind the murder of Mufasa. Zira and Nuka Nala hated Zira since she was only loyal to Scar. Zira believed that Simba shouldn’t be king because Scar chose her son Kovu to be king and as Nala was Simba’s mate, Zira hated Nala in return. As Nuka never reformed, Nala’s opinions on him and vice versa likely never changed with the two sharing a mutual hatred. Sumu Although the two never interacted with each other, Nala was worried about Simba after Sumu stung him. Ushari Nala must hate Ushari after hearing that he gave Kion his scar. Category:Relationships